GANTZ TRIP
by IWishIWereYou
Summary: Four friends get into a car wreak. They all appear in the GANTZ room and have to figure it out. kind of a self insertion fic but not really
1. Angel Of Death

O.K. first of all this is my first fic. Ever. I don't really care that much about it and only write when I feel like it. The characters reflect my friends John Joe and Kyle, and me. It started like a small "diary" entry. (I don't keep a diary) I was just board so I started to write a story. I didn't expect it to be a gantz fic. I wasn't even going for a fic. At all, I just kept typing and it came to be. This story contains drug use and dirty language. Yes I smoke pot and there is nothing wrong with that.

NO VICTIM NO CRIME as I always say.

CH. 1-CRACK HEAD

"Kyle"..."KYLE1"..."**KYLE!!!!!**"

"HOLY SHIT!" All four of us practically screamed in unison.

"You raging fucktard, you always drive like this when your stoned!" John barked as he lowered his hand from his chest. "You are the reason I get chest pains at 17."

"You know you're supposed to take that turn at 45 not 80, some times I honestly think you want us to die." Joe chimed in from the backseat of the GMC Astro van. Neither Joe nor I were too delighted by the thought of getting into even a low speed collision in this heap. It's a nice van, very effective when you got a bowl to smoke and nowhere to do it. The only problem is that recent damage to the side door made it impossible to open from the inside. Joe and I have the pleasure of a slow burning death; John and Kyle would most likely die on impact.

"_You _always drive like this when you're stoned." Kyle had a nasty habit of turning your words back at you even at the most inappropriate of times.

"That makes no sense, at all." I replied back at him.

"Nathan when I want your opinion I'll ask for it." He said as he once again applied the gas. Putting us back into "high octane driving" speeds as Kyle put it.

"You know one of these days..." I was cut off as Kyle turned his head for a moment to glare at me. He knew what I was going to say anyways. I shut up and handed John a cigarette then lit one for myself.

Meanwhile, in the lane besides us:

A man puts a thin glass pipe to his mouth. He slowly begins to burn the white rock on the business end of said pipe. As the crack begins to burn smoke first went to a small orb the size of a golf ball before traveling through a glass tube to his waiting lungs. He slowly exhaled a fairly large amount of smoke.

"Damn, man coughcough too much, too much" He drowned in his own smoke to say.He reached over to grab his drink to sooth his throat. As he did this he unknowingly took the wheel with him.

"Nathan when I want your opinion I'll ask for it." I didn't catch that as i fished my own cigarettes out. I noticed John not finding his.

"You know one of these days..." (This is pretty the end of any sane moment we will ever have again).

Just before I was able to light my cigarette a sickening lurch to the right told us immediately that something had hit us. Everything was on big blur as our van moved into the next lane causing even more destruction as more cars swerved to avoid the slaughter. Kyle tried to return to his original lane but apparently the fucking crack-head that hit us was still able to move ahead and actually crashed into the car ahead of us. As Kyle tried to go back to his lane he overcorrected and clipped the corner of the wreak in front of us. This in turn caused the van to roll; this is when time seemed to slow for a bit. I just remember thinking at one point when we were upside-down." This is really going to suck when we land isn't it." I'm fairly sure my friends were thinking the same thing.

It was kind of strange knowing that we were all probably about to die very soon. I remember seeing Kyle look out the window at the up coming dangers we would have absolutely no way of avoiding. As of then we were at a point in the roll where we were upright facing oncoming traffic. As far as i could tell John was already gone, a large piece a glass protruding from his neck. It took me some time to notice the windshield was splattered with blood. I saw a dim glow in the center of a large blood spot. This light turned into two, this was followed by a large horn blast.

As it turns out the truck that was quickly approaching us was much closer than I thought. My thoughts turned to my friend and to the extent of their injuries. I didn't really notice my own, I don't know if I just wasn't hurt or I just didn't want to even think about how much pain I was actually in. The truck smashed head on in to our van, which was dwarfed by it. I hear a sickening "_**squish**_" as Kyle was torn in half a little above the waist after which he let out a last scream. There was no reaction from John, confirming my thoughts earlier. I managed to look over at Joe's seat to find it empty when I realized the side window was just gone.

"He must have taken off his seatbelt earlier" I thought as I looked into my lap. AS my vision became blurry I lightly patted Kyle's severed arm off my lap with my last ounce of strength.

"I told him, I fucking told him. So many times too. You know one of these days, were gonna all die because of your recklessness when your stoned. You give all stoners a bad name."

I began thinking of anything I would have done differently. I stopped because there are so many things I just wouldn't be alive long enough. It took me a while to register the fact that all my friends were dead. I couldn't think of a single bad time I had had with those guys. They've always been there; we always made the best out of a bad time. I decided life would just be too boring to live without those guys there so I was ready to die now.

"Ha, what would I want on my tombstone:

NATHAN

Atheist

"All dressed up and nowhere to go"

After that thought I felt a strange felling that I was being watched. I heard a voice in the back of my mind,

"What's taking you so long, I don't want to start my little game without my star player now do I. You were supposed to die first in that one, but it doesn't matter I've got you now."

"Who are you?" I don't remember if I said it or thought it.

"Tell you what just because you lasted so long I'll do you a favor. I'm gonna give you 5 more min. When you arrive. I'm don't play favorites usually but those that have an unexpected will to survive often tend to be a lot of fun. I expect great things from you."

"Holy shit, who's this one?" I heard as my vision began to focus. As it did I noticed my friends sitting against a plain white wall. As soon as I was able to move my hands I reached into my pocket and grabbed my smokes, lifted one to my mouth and lit it.

"Sup." I said mostly to the people I actually knew in the boring apartment building. I was standing in front of a large black ball and ten people looking quite panicked

My friends were sitting against a nearby wall. I expected their appearance to be different in some way, but they stood there looking no different then when we left johns earlier. All four of us were wearing blue jeans and band T-shirts, except Joe who wore a pair of black pants and a band shirt. John had a Pink Floyd shirt, Kyle a Led Zeppelin shirt, Joe an Alice In Chains shirt, and I had on a white shirt with a black hoodie. The name Nirvana printed on the front in yellow. John and me were about the same size, big just not huge. Joe was short and often told he resembled Jesus with his long hair, about to his shoulders. Kyle was a little fatter than everyone else, not very fat but bigger, his hair was hidden under a Kottonmouth Kings beanie. My hair was messy and long, though not as long as Joes, John's hair had been freshly cut just the other day.

(We all have brown hair by the way)

"Gimme a smoke," John said," what took you" He said as if he knew I'd be arriving soon.

"What the hell do you mean by that." I snapped as I handed him one out of my pack.

"Well according to Joe when he got here he was alone but like 30 sec. later those guys showed up," he pointed his thumb to the corner where a family of four was sitting." Then I showed up, shortly after a brief freak out Kyle arrived, then those two. It took you about ten min to get here, I just began to lose hope for a bit." He finished.

" I heard a voice," I told them.

"When." All three of them looked pretty confused.

"Right before I got here," I responded, "I have no idea who it was but it said in an almost mechanical voice that it saw some promise in me, what ever that meant."

"Weird," Kyle replied

I was about to respond when a loud song could suddenly be heard throughout the room. I looked over to my right to see a large black ball suddenly eject three large shelves.

"We tried getting out but for some reason our hands just phase right through the doorknob." Joe explained over the music," You should take a look around particularly that room over there. I went to go look while Kyle read a bunch of text that had apparently shown itself on the ball.

"WeLl, YoU'vE fUcKeD iT uP bIg TiMe FoLkS...

YoU'rE lIvEs HaVe EnDeD...

HoW yOu'Re NeW lIvEs WiLl Be UsEd Is Up To Me...

ThAtS ThE ThEoRy AnYwAyS..."

"Yeah you've fUcKeD it up Kyle". I mumbled to myself. When I got to the room Joe pointed out it was dark. I searched for a light switch and flicked it on. Inside there were two single wheeled vehicles (at least I think) the pilot was apparently to sit inside this wheel to steer, protruding wings appeared to be weapons. On the floor there were what looked to me like small black metalic mushrooms or maybe the hilt to some invisible sword. I picked on up and re entered the room.

Most of the people in the room were too preoccupied looking at the shiny guns that were in their hands. I saw a young man holding a large rifle like item in his hands with a bliss like grin on his face.

"He must really like guns." I thought and returned to my friends. They were sitting with apparently every type of gun that had been given to them from that ball as they informed me that they came from the shelves from earlier.

"What's with the suit," I asked Joe who was wearing a skintight black suit with large yellow spots at wrists, ankles, and neck.

"Nathan you should put that on. Punch me as hard as you can." Joe replied. I knew Joe wouldn't say that unless he was sure of himself, so I did. It felt like my hand hit a wall. Good thing I wasn't really in to the punch or I would have broken my hand.

"Here's yours." He said as he handed me a box with my name on it," we also found this." He pulled up a rather small bow from behind him. It was thin and black; I couldn't even tell if there was a string on it to pull. I took it and exchanged it for my item.

"I think this is some sort of sword." I said as John's ears perked at the sound.

"Mine," he yells grabbing the black mushroom.

"Hand me that gun," I said wanting to get a better look.

In most of the time I have been here I hadn't looked at the other people in the room. I didn't care who they were but I was still curious. A man was sitting crouched in a corner practically biting his fingers off. I really didn't want to know what was wrong with him. The family sat motionless probably to scared to move, I was shocked to see that one of the two kids began to dissolve right in front of me.

"Holy shit what the fuck is happening to him." Everyone looked up to see and responded,

"That's how everyone got here, we think, No way to know what's happening now."

"Hand me my suit." I said quickly. As I grabbed it I felt my body freeze and my vision began to dissolve. I reappeared in the middle of the street holding a bow a small handgun-looking weapon, and some funky suit. I watched as everyone began to appear around me in quite a timely fashion. I scanned my surroundings to see that I was in front of a large sign that read "City Zoo"

I didn't move until Kyle had completely reappeared. I finally got to see up close the mode of our mysterious travels. Three thin beams of light seemed to remake every part of his body. I could even see the inside of his stomach before the red, blue , and green lasers finally reached the ground releasing Kyle from his frozen state.

John and Kyle were not in the suits given to them although Kyle took his with him.

"Dude look at this shit!" John yelled as he pressed a button on what was obviously a sword. The mushroom like object emitted a four foot long black blade. John demonstrated that it could change sizes at will. Joe was busy checking out his guns, when he looked up at me and said,

"I think I've got the guns figured out man." Joe said still mostly examining the strange weapon. Joe showed us a small screen on the back of the smaller handheld gun. this showed an X-ray image of whatever he pointed at. He aimed the gun at a nearby street post to check what it even did. A bright flash of light was seen by the entire group, scaring the young family about ten feet away.

"What the hell are you thinking, you don't even know what these things do." The young woman screamed

"Shut up!" All four of us had our weapons at the ready pointing at the shaking foursome. The street post hadn't done anything when Joe shot it so we all lost interest. Heads turned as a large explosion was heard.

The street post was now gone, I looked over to see a very large and satisfied grin on Joe's face.

"Kyle, I'm beginning to think that killing us all may have been a little bit more of a good thing than we thought." Joe laughed as he continued to examine the gun." I think this button chooses a target," Joe continued as he selected another street post in the guns small X-ray screen and pointed the gun straight into the air. About five seconds went by and the same street post also blew sky high.

" From what we can tell the other guns work the same way." John said showing me a large shotgun like metallic weapon. " I haven't tried but i guess the scope on this one is just that, a scope." he fired once at the ground. A little over five seconds went by and a three foot wide one foot deep crater appeared in front of him.

"Do they all have that damn time lag?" I asked as I finished putting my suit on. Damn, it felt like I could do anything in this, I actually thought a train could hit me and I would feel nothing. I put my Nirvana hoodie on over it and felt ready to go.

To anyone looking at me they would think it was made entirely out of leather. However it felt more like a second layer of skin. There were large yellow bumps located on my ankles and wrists, as well near the base of my neck and under my chin. I didn't have a clue what they were for.

"Apparently." Kyle said, "Although we haven't tried this one yet."Kyle held out a even stranger looking gun with three points sticking out at angles near the end of the barrel. When he pulled the trigger three projectiles shot out and wrapped themselves around a nearby tree. After circling the tree about five times they shot down and stuck in the ground." Interesting," I heard him mumble.

"Mommy I want to go home," a young girl began to cry

"OK were going right now." The girl's father replied.

" Mommy I hear a sound." The young boy in front of the family said as he turned around and began to walk backwards.

"I hear it too now." The boy's mother replied. She stopped moving when the boy's head exploded in a way that left everyone who saw it in awe.

"Billy." His younger sister yelled as she ran over to him. I was about to scream, "Get back"

But before I could she dropped to her knees and began to clutch her head which also exploded in the same manner as her brothers.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Their mother screamed as she ran over to them and she too lost her head. The children's father just stood their in shock for a while, seeming to contemplate his next move, as he picked up the gun (which until a few moments ago he thought was a stupid toy) his daughter had dropped before her untimely demise. He raised the barrel to his head a pulled both triggers, he turned as a man who apparently tuned around just in time to avoid the messy death approached him from nearby. He didn't see the man shoot himself so he walked over to him and began to offer his condolences. He didn't get three words out before he was covered in the mans blood and brain matter.

"God damn it. What the fuck is going on here I thought we were going to get to live." The man broke out hysterically.

"Stay away from any of the bodies!" I yelled," he shot himself so it's ok there." I said as I pointed at the headless corpse in front of me. Everyone seemed to agree that right before their heads exploded they complained about a loud noise so we just figured if you ever hear that sound just turn around and run till it goes away.

"Joe, before I left that room I saw a small picture on that ball." I said turning to him

" Yeah," he said," I think it told us to go kill some zoo animals, however the animals that it showed defiantly weren't your typical animals. They seemed to have odd spikes, or an extra eye, or some other appendage sticking out of it." He finished

" I don't know what is going on here but I'm going to follow you guys. You seem to kind of have things under control, considering the current situation." A short thin man said from behind us.

"M-Me t-t-too.' the blood stained man said quietly

" At least you guys have a gun," I said looking at shotgun resting in the clean mans hands." You should take that one." I continued pointing at the headless mans bloodied hand." He wont need it."

"Hey one more thing, before I got sent I saw a timer on that ball begin at 2:00:00 and start counting down, SHIT!!!!" Joe yelled as his eyes widened as if he just learned the greatest secrets of the universe," watching everyone arrive in the room I thought I saw something weird inside their heads, in all of our heads. I think that's what made them blow up. Is all this some fucking game? "

"Well there seems to be harsh punishments for breaking the "rules". I suggest we move into the Zoo to begin the "hunt." I answered Joes question.

"Umm, I grabbed one of these little PDA things from that ball. I kind of thought it may be worth something." the clean man said showing John the device.

"I take it those red dots are our targets," he said looking at how the land laid out on the small map in the PDA resembled the very spot they were standing." From the looks of this we have about one square mile to move around in, we should move like we will die if we move outside it."

At that we all took off into the main gate, I had a feeling like this was going to be an experience that would best any other experience I could ever go through.

Again I didn't expect this to be a fanfic that's just what happened. Me and my friends smoke a lot of pot and I want to stress that we are simple harmless potheads. I also live in the suburbs so there just isn't much to do. My parents are just happy that I don't do meth… and _**NEVER**_ will. Meth is bad children… mkay. I already have ch. 2 done but I'll see how this does until I put up another one. By the way if you really care that we smoke weed in this story I suggest you go and get your priorities in order. If you have the time to complain seriously at something like that I only pity you and your sad sheltered life.


	2. Enemy Of God

We had spent a good 20 min. learning how to use the guns. This of course implies that we truly know how to use all of them. One thought was screaming in my head the whole time." I have to fight, I want to fight, I NEED TO FIGHT!" We decided to split into two teams to check on two different groups of "enemies." I felt uncomfortable thinking that. I had never once seen these creatures that I had to supposedly kill. The fact that we weren't allowed to leave only made my will to live stronger. No it was more like I was very secure in the likelihood of my survival.

My "team" consisted of Kyle and the blood soaked man. I wasn't to worried about Kyle he had a proper assortment of weapons. Blood man however had only the handgun he held in his trembling hands. We ran down a long walkway with many smaller animal habitats to either side of us. A slight curve of the path sent us on a straight course to the five red dots on the sleek screen on the little black PDA.

* * *

Earlier:

In a very large pit in the middle of the zoo is a fairly large jungle like ecosystem. In the center of that rests a small clearing. Three multi colored thread like beams of light projected from somewhere in the sky going to the east. (Most likely in the direction of that room we just came from.). As the teleportation went on, the figure of a large creature stood out plainly visible to the eye from almost anywhere. The great beast stood on its four legs and let its tail thrash about as it pleased. This one action however took out an entire portion of the damn jungle. Its mane shone in the moonlight as it quickly flashed away into the thickest part of the jungle.

Joe, being the only other one to wear the suit took control of team 2 along with John and the clean guy.They had already arrived at the place that their PDA indicated seven enemies. They looked around to see themselves standing in a large forest. John noted earlier about how it seemed that they passed a gate a while ago.

"I guess they door was busted off." Joe responded." Don't let your guard down they are pretty much all around us." Joe said as he pressed a little round button on the side of the small device.

"Holy Shit Joe you've got active camo. man." John half whispered as to not alert the enemies nearby

"I have an Idea," Joe announced as he slid into the thick patch of woods to the left a few seconds later they heard the sound of a large animal cry out in pain. John crept over to see Joe standing completely visible over a gigantic bear, or at least what he thought was a bear. The creature was missing both of its front paws and most of its head, which looked oddly human. As he kept looking he saw that the head indeed was human. Other than that it looked just like a fifteen-foot tall bear.

"I take it this is our prey." John said through a large grin.

* * *

As I got to the end of the path I saw a large group of giant trees. Just by looking at them I could tell this was some sort of jungle like habitat. The jungle was actually in a large pit with three high unreachable entrances making it a one-way trip if you went in. Along the way Kyle and I had seen a Few smaller creatures in the smaller habitats. Everyone we saw with multiple heads or seemed way too aggressive we killed it, not that we just wanted to shoot thing we were just being careful.

"The targets are all down there," I informed as Kyle and Blood man finally showed up.

"Damn man I should have put on my suit, you got here way before we did." Kyle panted. I hadn't really noticed but I did in fact get there about two min. before they did.

"Use the scope on that thing to check that spot of jungle over there." I requested while pointing at an area that the radar indicated that an enemy was hiding.

"You got it," Kyle said as he lifted the gun into position. As soon as he adjusted his sight he let out an audible "Holy shit." "I don't know exactly what I'm seeing but I think its some sort of lion... with a human head. Damn here come more of them." He was right. I could see on the radar the small group of red lights coming toward us. Kyle took a shot a one, sure enough just over five sec. and the lead lion's head was replaced with a thick mist of blood, bone, and fur.

"Got one," he cheered.

"Too early to cheer," I said as one of the targets speed forward. I looked over the edge to see the lion-man making quick progress straight up the wall.

"You keep picking them off from up here, I'm going down to even the odds." I yelled as I drew the bowstring back and jumped over the side of the wall. I thought because the guns shot invisible rounds that maybe this might to. I felt the air being pushed as an arrow like presence was felt in the weapon.

"I knew it." I said as I fired a shot, which struck the beats between the eyes. I expected a time lag but was surprised when the humanoid head burst like an infected kidney. "I could really get into this."

While waiting for Kyle and Blood man to arrive I found that the PDA I carried had some sort of stealth mode.I switched this on and continued to plunge into the thick treetops below. I expected some impact when. I landed but a loud hiss emitted from my ankles, I don't know what it was but It took all the shock out of the impact and allowed me to keep a high speed when got to the ground.

* * *

Joe and John were killing like demons on a battlefield. They were employing the bold tactic of shooting them while trying to avoid getting smashed by a set of giant bear claws. John would run out and distract one of the furry critters while Joe snuck up from behind for the kill.

" How many more you see in the area?" John asked.

"Three...nope four, one more just showed up." Joe responded.

" You know watching you guys fight it really makes me think there's hope for us to go home." Clean man said as he looked down at his own kill." I think I should have worn one of those suits too." Just as he finished his sentence a loud explosion went off just five feet above the mans head. He ducked, moved forward and turned around to see another large animal with a large hole in it's chest and a bit of it's face missing.

"Damn, give me some warning next time you two!" He yelled at John and Joe, but they just looked confused neither of them had shot that time. John looked over to see the same sparks of a stealth suit being activated.

"There must have been someone else in the room." John said looking at Joe.

"I guess I missed him... FUCK!" He yelled as John swept his blade over Joe's head. John was several yards away but His sword extended to the proper length, did what it had to do and reversed back to it original shape.

"That leaves one right?" He laughed a bit while saying to Joe

"That's what the radar shows." Joe laughed back. " By the way there's a timer on the PDA, we have just under an hour left."

"To do what!" the clean man yelled. It seems that he had reached his breaking point. John and Joe thought a little break was in order as they watched him flip out on the hideous pile of flesh and fur, shooting wildly at each one within his sight.

"Dude chill out you'll call attention to us." Joe barked. John was about to say something but Joe got there first. The man stopped but he still had a look in his eye that said "I'm gonna spaz again at any moment." Both John and Joe knew it would only be a matter of time before he joined that nice little family.

" Hey John." Joe said looking at the radar, " the last target is moving towards the entrance, I think we should follow."

"I don't think we have much of a choice." John answered turning around to face the exit.

* * *

Waiting at the entrance for John and Joe to finish their fights. Kyle and I sat passing a pipe filled with the finest "herb". Blood man was noticeably absent.

"Come on man, puff, puff pass." Kyle complained as I took yet another hit.

"Relax man, you can just smoke the rest of that." I said which earned a triumphant "Sweet" from Kyle. I light another smoke as I see Joe's group making it's way back to the front gate.

"You guys win?" I yelled as they approached.

"What a stupid question." John snapped, "Well actually one got away and last we saw it was headed here, the radar doesn't show anything though."

"From what I can tell this particular zoo has three major regions jungle, forest, an even larger portion for human needs. (Shops, food, etc.)" I said while standing up and pointing at a single large structure in the middle of the three sections. "I got a real good look up there.

"How the fuck did your ass get up there, you're lying." John instinctively said whenever someone told him complete bullshit.

" It's true man these suits are fucking amazing." Kyle ashed his bowl and said as he blew out the last good hit left in his small glass pipe. While at the same time showing off the fact that his suit was also on.

"Alright I get it I should have worn the god damned suit!" John grunted.

"The only other place I can think that your target could be is back in the jungle." I announced

"I assume that means you killed all of them over there," Joe asked

"He, he yeah about that one may have kinda got away." I reluctantly responded as I showed them all a large gash in my left side. " The suit took most of the damage but it's still a nasty gash. You don't even want to know what happened to that blood soaked guy." The moment I said that a large grin broke out on Kyle's face.

As we finished up our little chat there came a series or roars from the direction of the large structure that I pointed out. A giant humanoid figure stood on the top. Humanoid may not be the right word to describe something that practically blocked a full moon just behind it. Two large wings could be seen protruding from the MoonShadow

* * *

Earlier back in the jungle:

As I hit the ground a loud hiss came from the apparent vents in the suit. The ground, upon impact, seemed to adjust to my fall. I was able to instantly recover and continue until I heard a growl and a long hiss.Kyle could see in his scope that I was surrounded. He pre-fired a few shots ahead of me to keep them back momentarily. I took the opening to draw my bow and fire another shot into the abominations. The arrow hit the horrible creature right smack dab in the middle. I ducked narrowly avoiding a quick strike from a long, scaly, pointed tail. However the force from the attempt made me punch my arms underground to maintain my position. By the time I regained my composure Kyle had taken out another one. I stood up looking for the next target, but before I could find it one of them pounced at me. I had no time to draw my bow but I still had my fists... right?

"COME GET SOME MOTHER FUCKER!!!!!!." I yelled at the top of my lungs as my fist made contact with the creature's eye. The beast flew in the opposite direction instantly, like I was batting away a fly. I drew back on my bow and fired once. Four simultaneous shots struck at once, destroying every enemy in my sight.

"Fuck, when did he learn how to do that." Kyle thought not even bothering to look at Blood man. He could probably help out right now, he at least has a gun. The damned coward just stood there shaking. Neither him nor Kyle heard the padded footsteps of an abomination slowly making it's way toward them. Kyle heard a sickening popping noise, he turned around to see Blood man hanging for the creatures mouth. It finished tearing of his head and ate it as if it were a grape.

"Eat this mother fucker!," Kyle yelled as the tip of his gun flashed a bright white. The abomination jumped to avoid the blast. Kyle swore under his breath as the wall behind the creature blew into pieces and not the creature itself. He rolled to the left to avoid its whip like tail. If he had reacted even a second later he would have been crushed just as the concrete where he once stood now lay in rubble. The shock from the impact of its tail shook the gun loose from his hands, he watched as his last hope fell into the jungle below. He stood in front of his foe accepting the fact that he was about to die.I had heard something drop a little to my right. I ran over to find Kyle's gun lying on the ground.

"Kyle, don't you fucking die on me man." I said through gritted teeth. I took a few steeps and couched to put all the power I could into my legs, all of my effort was in this one jump. "I have make it, I can make it, I WILL MAKE IT!!! I went flying through the air like a bullet; the jump wasn't going to be enough though. I was only about six or seven feet away from the top, I felt my foot hit the wall. I pushed and felt my other foot hit the wall, and with a quick grab I was able to launch myself over the wall. The back end of a very, VERY large abomination greeted me. I pulled back my bow as I tossed Kyle's gun to the floor, the lion-man heard this and looked at me. I saw Kyle looking relieved to find enough of a distraction to pull out his X-gun and fire at it. It jumped right over the shot and landed several yards away. As it landed one of its feet exploded.

"I fucking knew I hit it!" Kyle yelled. It screamed in agony as its tail lashed out for another strike. I felt the suit take over as I jumped out of the way; it seemed to move however I wanted it to as long as I knew I could do it. I wanted to dodge so I dodged it. It was more like the suit gave us the ability to do anything; actually doing it is up to us though. I felt my feet make contact with the wall on the other side of the monster. My plan was to jump off and land behind him, seems like he saw it coming as even before I landed it's tail lunged out and grazed my left side.

" Shit, Nathan get up man, I don't think I can beat this mother fucker." Kyle screamed as he tried to divert the monsters attention. The abomination looked away, I took this opportunity to charge it.

"JUST FUCKING DIE ALREADY!." I yelled at the top of my lungs. My foot had made contact with the monsters massive jaw. I stood in awe at the massive amount of help the suits had been. One kick had sent the beast flying about 100 feet into the thick jungle below.

" He getting away,' I said to Kyle looking at the radar.

"How much time we got left?" Kyle asked while catching his breath.

"A little over an hour." I replied. " Lets go back to meet with Joe and John alright."

We ran back along the path again picking off any strange looking animals, just can't be too careful you know.Well before we got back to the entrance a loud roar was heard from an unknown location in the zoo. I took it as a bad sign; I just wanted to get my friends and me the hell out of here.As Kyle and I ran I saw a large tower sticking out above everything else. We passed a single walkway leading to it. I had wanted to see more of the layout of the battlefield we were in.

"Kyle, hold up a minute, I'm going to go and get a better view of this place." I said already turning to go.

"OK" was all I heard. I figured that he could use a break; I didn't feel tired at all. The cut in my side didn't hurt although I had lost quite a bit of blood from it. The bleeding died down, but I was worried for a little bit though. I jumped from rooftop to rooftop going higher and higher with each jump. When I got to the top I looked over the edge. I looked around and my gaze became fixed on a large forest on the left side of the compound. I assumed Joe was Fighting because I saw multiple flashes of light flash reputedly. This went on for a bit then stopped. I figured they would be done soon so I just decided to wait for them as the entrance, as was the plan.

* * *

The thunderous roars made everybody's head turn. Joe was the first one to see the large spot on the moon.

"Uh, guys, I think we have another problem," the clean man said trembling." God, I don't think I can take this much longer."

I walked over to him and punched him in the face, not too hard but enough to force him to regain his composure.

"God damn it, I don't know about you but I plan to go home _alive_. I also know that, things being as they are now, I have no say in doing that. Well I don't care, I'll do everything in my power to make sure that my friends and I get back home." I stopped to catch my breath and let that sink in. "The fact is that all of us are in the same boat right now, I wont claim to know what's going on but right now I have an uncontrollable urge to fight and kill. Not because I want to kill but I know it's the only way to survive." My friends seemed to agree, for the most part.

"Shit...HIT THE DECK!!" Joe yelled ass the same figure we had been staring at from about half a mile away was about twenty feet above us and closing in fast. We all dove out of the way; Joe, Kyle and I rolled and landed on our feet due to the suits, John, and the clean man didn't land quite as gracefully.

"Joe stay on this thing and shoot damn it." I yelled. Joe however, was already two steps ahead of me. The new monster looked like a unholy cross between one of the bear and lion abominations. Two heads, four arms and legs, and that whip like razor sharp tail. This was all wrapped up in a large fur coat of red, brown, black, and white. After the smoke settled to reveal a fifteen foot crater in the ground.

"Shoot it, shoot it." (I think all four of us yelled that). And shoot it we did. Every shot from one of the handguns didn't seem to do anything to the towering monstrosity. The shotguns did a little more damage, not much though. It seemed to take forever for the damage to take effect. All of the blood spray from the explosion landed on the clean man, I took a moment to laugh about this. Kyle and I had a bet on whether he would stay "clean" For the rest of the night, I won. The beast didn't seem to even notice the damage done to its legs. It's tail whipped out and brushed Joe to the side like he was hit by a train. John began slicing away with his sword, this seemed to cause enough damage to at least slow it down. It may have slowed but it was pissed. I ran over and pushed John out of the way. I felt the life being crushed out of me as a giant tail wrapped around me.

"We need to get Nathan out of there." Joe yelled, "Kyle do you think you can use the suit."

"Fuck yeah, lets do this." Kyle said, lifting his rifle. "John throw me your sword." Kyle jumped up, and caught it midair. " Nathan... THIS IS THE ONLY CHANCE WE'RE GONNA GET." He yelled while throwing it.

* * *

The pressure on my chest was indescribable. The suit was taking less and less effect. I had noticed this after I had been cut by the first large abomination. Jumping, running, landing, defending, all of this was taking it's toll. I looked to my left, I saw Kyle in the air. He wanted me to catch something. I was blacking out from the pain and I didn't hear what it was that he wanted me to catch.

"I'm not gonna get another shot at this." I thought as I reached as far as I could. I didn't feel my hand actually catch anything but none the less I thought "extend"

"AAAARRRRRRAAGGHhhh!!!!!" I screamed out in pain as I hit the ground. I was sure that most of my ribs were broken. (Ok maybe not all of them, but it felt like they were). I had been dropped while the creature cried out in pain holding it's right most head. The sword had pierced through it right between the eyes. It was still in place so I pulled as hard as I could. More enraged screaming came from the monster, as its top right arm and right wind were cut off and dropped to the floor. Every one, at this point was covered head to toe in blood and other undesirable bits of body tissues.

"It can't fly now, get Nathan the fuck outta there." John yelled as Kyle and Joe sprang into action. Joe ran to me and got my unmoving body out of harms way. Kyle picked up the sword I had at that point dropped and turned to strike.

"ROT IN HELL MOTHER FUCKER!!!!!" Kyle screamed raising the weapon high above his head to finish the job. A tearing sound followed out by a thud a body hitting the ground. The tail of the beast had been foolishly ignored and Kyle lost his leg because of it. Joe ran over to pick up the sword. He knew that it was the best chance we had. He could have just grabbed Kyle and ran back. Kyle however had fallen well in range of the monsters tail. It turned to face Joe and Kyle, a low growl coming from one complete head and another with only about half of its mouth left. Before it could even strike the remaining part of it's right head burst like an egg in the microwave. I had inched my way over to the rifle that Kyle had dropped to give me the sword.

"Damn it Joe, take the shot!" I thought before firing more in its direction. As if reading my mind Joe took his opportunity to slice off his dangerous tail. This almost gave me hope; he didn't seem too tough without the wings and tail. I knew Joe had it covered. I looked at my left had holding the radar.

" 5 MINUETS LEFT." I shouted finally passing out. Joe hearted this and quickly cut each one of the monsters legs. He fell to the ground with an earth-shaking crash.

"Now I get to have some fun," Joe said with a grin of his face. He began laughing historically as he ran in for the kill. He froze mid swing, and stood there for a bit. He then hacked off the monsters remaining limbs leaving only the head, all the while screaming "SHUT UP, SHUT UP!!!"

* * *

A deep voice asks in a growling tone," Why did you come here, why are you killing us?" Joe doesn't understand, but soon sees that the voice is in his head. His prey was looking directly into his eyes and locking him almost in a trance.

"We have never done anything to you, or even the human race before. Why the sudden massacre." It asked again.

"..._Why...what...we. do...to...you...monsters..."_ The beast's remaining head began to speak. I guess we weren't all too surprised; come on it had a human head for Christ's sake. They just didn't expect in a million years to hear that.

"SHUT UP" Joe yelled at the top of his lungs. With one swing of the sword its head went off rolling into the night. John walked over to me and tried to wake me up.

"Nathan... Nathan..." He shook me a little and I opened my eyes and sat up without thinking. A sever jolt of pain ran through my chest, I was sure something had pierced my lung.

"John, I don't think I'll be going home... with you guys, this kind of feels like the end. John reaches down to my hoodie pocket and pulled out two cigarettes. He lit them both and handed one to me.

"Yeah it doesn't really look like you will man." He didn't like the thought but there was no point in lying about it. " Who knows we may be right there with you in about thirty seconds."

"That all the time we got left," I said in a slightly panicked way.

"Don't worry we already killed it, there also doesn't seem to be anything else on the radar." He said noticing my reaction.

"Holy shit john look at that guy" Kyle said pointing at the once clean man. The lasers that had taken them all here had began to take him away.

"OH, GOD NO I DON'T WANT ANY MORE, I CAN'T TAKE I..." The last part of his sentence was cut off due to the teleporting. Soon after Kyle and Joe began to transport too. John followed soon after saying "I don't know what else to say but...bye man."

"Yeah...so long." I replied as I watched him disappear. The pain was unbearable, at some point I just accepted the fact that I was going no farther. I couldn't feel my arms or legs, I was pretty sure something was wrong with my lungs. No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't breath.

* * *

I thought " hey I'm not quite dead yet maybe I'll..." My words were cut short as my body froze in place. My vision began to break away slowly, being replaced by nothingness. I again heard a voice all around me.

"...HA...I told you this would be good...I got a guy like you a while back...he just refused to die...I tried and tried...but he lived every time...well he's old news...now I want to watch you." This voice may haunt me for the rest of my life.

* * *

"See I told you he would be right behind us." John said while laughing.

"Shut the fuck up you didn't know any more than we did." Kyle shot back.

I thought I heard John yelling at Kyle, I figured that wasn't possible. I was about to die...again. I opened my eyes only to see the familiar ceiling of that room. All of my wounds felt non-existent, as it turned out they were. I was as healthy as the moment I arrived. I looked around and saw 1 more person than I remembered. Then it hit me, that one guy looking at his gun from the beginning.

"COME ON GANTZ... SHOW ME THE SCORES!" He screamed hysterically. We all looked up at this, then we looked at the large black ball in front of us.

ClEaN MaN: 5 PoInTs. A picture of the clean man showed below the score

TaCo JoHn: 30 PoInTs

SmOkIn KyLe: 25 PoInTs

AuF: 45 PoInTs. A pic. of Joe sat below

PsYcHo: 95 PoInTs. A pic. of the strange kid showed

BuRrItO: 20 PoInTs. Finnaly my face showed

PlEaSe ReTuRn To YoUr HoMeS, AnD HaVe A nIcE dAy.

"SO THIS WAS ALL SOME FUCKING GAME!" I yelled. Mostly at the man who yelled at the ball in front of us." What the FUCK is all this!"

"...This is GANTZ." HE said quietly, " I don't know much more but we will be brought back here as long as we survive. We can go home as of now but it wont be long before he brings us all back here. I also know that if we get 100 PoInTs... WE can go home and not come back. We can earn our freedom." He continued

"So we're gonna have to do this again? Can we keep the suits? The GUNS? " Joe asked franticly

"Yes, yes, and yes." He said. He quickly pressed a button on his left wrist and vanished before our eyes. The door to the hall swung open and a voice came from inside.

"I would also refrain from speaking to people about this... your head may explode." He let out a fit of laughter at this and left yelling, "By the way my name is Syd."

"Man throw me a smoke and lets head home." John said finally breaking the silence

* * *

I might do more but I don't know. I just don't seem to have the time to do it. 


	3. Postmortem

Seeing as how I didn't do this before, I don't own gantz or anything like that. Well there ya go.

* * *

"Nathan...NATHAN... NATHAN WAKE UP!" My mother was standing over me next to my bed. Her arms were crossed and she looked pissed. "Just how fucking stupid do you think I am. You didn't think I wouldn't notice the door wide open, or the mud leading right up to your bed." I heard what she said; I just wasn't ready to deal with her bull shit like this. I felt like I was just hit by a truck, I wasn't in pain but I could hardly move a muscle.

"Go awa-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence. My loving mother had kindly decided to give me a gift. It was a coffee pot flying at 50 mph. I sensed danger just in time to move and let it bounce off my bed and shatter against the wall. " What the fuck is wrong with you," I yelled finally being able to will my lifeless limbs to move. " What kind of parent does this to their kids... GOD DAMN!!!!!!!!" I had put my hand onto the bed and cut my palm on a large shard of glass.

"Shit, you bleeding?... Yeah, you're bleeding." My mother says looking down. I was almost shocked by how fast she could change moods. One minute she's throwing shit and the next she wants to help fix the wounds she just caused. " Well can you at least tell me where you were so late last night?" she asked

"Kyle got into an accident... we were pretty far away, road trip you know? It just took a while to get a ride home." I said quietly " I can show you his van if you don't believe me."

She looked at me for a second and finally said, "I don't believe you, but don't bother proving it I really don't care. Just know if you get your self killed Ill just throw your body into the woods."

" Burn in hell." I said while putting on a clean shirt and picking up my backpack. "I've got to go talk with John about the accident, I'll be back... whenever."

"Just stay gone!" My mother replied in the happiest and most motherly tone she could fake.

* * *

Before I even got outside the phone rang. I picked it up and on the other line was John.

"What's up man, I was just coming over." I said into the phone

" I was just calling your to come over, Joe and Kyle are already here" He responded

" I'm on my way." I said back

"Nathan... did that really happen last night." HE asked hesitantly

" Yeah it did, things might be kind of crazy for a while. Lets not discuss this over the phone." I said.

"All right bye then." He said as the line clicked and went silent. I'm sure all of that happened last night, didn't it?

* * *

John had been living by himself for a while now. He spent most of his free time either with us, or tending to his marijuana plants. He had a large grow room in his basement, we all helped build the damn thing. We set up two medium length tables spaced two feet apart to allow space for walking. Twenty plants sat underneath two 1000-watt high-pressure sodium lights, walls were made of black plastic with a reflective material called mylar on the inside. This was a place of absolute beauty, life just felt wonderful there. We all cared for those plants like they were our children. When I walked into the grow room I saw The guys sitting and discussing the previous nights events.

"I don't know what we were even supposed to do in the beginning, I mean did you expect us to be fighting. And what was up with that voice that Nathan said he heard when he first got to that room." John was doing all the talking and Joe and Kyle were just giving short simple answers.

"I don't know." was all they said

" I think I can shed some light on that one." I announced while I stepped into the very well lit room.

" Damn man I thought you would never get here." John said. I only live about ten minutes away but they seem to think it's on the other side of the world. " So... what was that voice you heard"

" I'm not quite sure but the way it was talking to me it seemed to be the thing that brought us to that room in the first place. It said that it expected something great from me."

"What did it mean by that?" Joe asked as he finished rolling another joint.

"I don't know but I remember it commenting on how long it took me to die." I responded, "It was almost a mechanical voice. Did you bring any of those guns home man?" I asked with a hint of excitement in my voice.

" Yeah I brought back the sword and a handgun, Joe brought the shotgun. Only you and Joe brought the suits home." He answered my question exactly how I wanted him to. The moment he mentioned the suits I had subconsciously pulled out my suit and began to look it over, the large gash that monster made in my side was gone.

" I'm almost looking forward to the next time we have to go." Joe said suddenly. We all kind of looked at him like he was crazy, but after thinking it through for a bit, we came to the conclusion that we all kind of wanted to go back.

After a moment of awkward silence I said turning to Joe," Go get your suit, we're going to have a fight." Joe seemed to agree that we should test the suits out a little more than we already had. He ran down the street to his house and came back with his suit; I took mine out of the backpack I had brought with me.

" No fighting near the plants man, all of the bad vibes are no good for the buds." John said standing between the plants and me.

" I know, were going outside. I already know this place isn't going to be big enough" I said while walking out the door to the back yard.

* * *

I stood and waited for Joe to arrive. I had my suit on and was glad to see Joe walking into the back yard with his on. He approached me and said, " Don't hold back alright."

"Same to you man." Right after I said that Joe was gone, I didn't even see him move let alone notice him only feet above my head. I jumped to my right and saw the look of slight annoyance on Joes face. There was a deafening crash as Joe collided with the ground. He slowly stood up and looked at me out of the large crater that he pounded into the Earth. The look in Joes eyes was one of shock as he turned his had in my direction to see nothing. I had jumped to the left and landed on the trunk of a tree, I used the solid surface to kick off of and shot right at Joe.

" Gotta watch your back man!" I yell as my fist made contact with his face. It felt like I had hit a steel wall but there was no pain in my hand. He went flying backwards at a ridiculous speed, A sickening crack was heard when he slammed into a large tree only to have it break into splinters. At first I thought I had killed him… that thought was shoved out of my mind as Joe came from behind me.

" Whose gotta watch their back man?" He said as his foot smashed into the back of my head. Instead of flying ahead I planted my feet on the ground and fell first to my knees and then flat on my face. All of this took less than a second. Joe walked up slowly; I took my shot when he was right next to me. I swung my left leg out and caught his legs. HE fell backwards until my right leg came up from under him and sent him flying into the air, it must have been at least thirty feet straight up. I got back on my feet and jumped into the air, I got to Joe before he reached the highest point in his ascension. I didn't let him go any higher, I slammed my right leg into his stomach and sent him shooting back towards the ground. This was gonna leave a mark. Sure enough Joe wasn't able to recover from that last hit, he landed on the ground with a sickening crunch and a loud hiss. I landed right next to him and looked down in complete shock. Joe's suit apparent y had stopped working after that last hit. A thick blue liquid was dripping out of multiple points along his body. Blood was also dripping out of his mouth and nose.

" HOLY SHIT DUDE ... I didn't try to fuck you up that bad" I said apologetically.

" It probably looks worse than it is, I'm not in that much pain" He said weakly, " You win though." He passed out without saying another word.

* * *

John and I were busy getting Joe back into the house.

"Did you really have to go that far?" John asked

" Maybe not, but we were both really into it you know. He was talking right before he passed out so I'm pretty sure he's going to be O.K." I said reassuringly " More importantly it seems that these suits can only take so much of a beating before they stop working just like Joe's."

" We'll be sure to keep that in mind." John and Kyle nodded in agreement. " Hey do you think Joe will be mad if we smoke that joint he rolled earlier?"

" Naw, he'll be ok with it." John and Kyle again both nodded in agreement.

* * *

I expected Joe to be out for at least the rest of the day but he woke up half way through the joint that he had rolled was finished.

" Hey I better get some of that damn it" Joe shocked us as he sat up and spoke. We were sitting around the couch that we had sat Joe on to recover.

" By all means man, take a hit." I lazily said as I handed Joe his joint. " I can't believe you're up already."

" How long was I out?" He asked, passing of he joint.

"Not long at all actually, the blood all over your face made me think you would be out for a week" John responded quickly.

" So I guess these suits aren't unbeatable are they, I'm pretty sure that if you wouldn't have stopped when you did I would be dead right now right?" he asked

"Seems that way, sorry about that." I replied

* * *

After that fateful night in that room the clean man had gone home to his family. Like anybody would expect his family was very worried about him and asked him many questions about where he had been.

" WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU LAST NIGHT YOU UNGREATFUL BASTARD!!!"

The clean mans wife appeared to have him by the balls." YOU KNOW WE HAD AN APPOINTMENT LAST NIGHT WITH THE KIDS. YOU LEFT ME ALL ALONE TO DEAL WITH IT.

"I'm ...sorry dear... I have a good excuse!" He yelled in his defense " There was this room, with this big black ball in it. Then we were teleported to some zoo where we had to kill these monsters for points."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO YOURSELF!" She screamed.

" BUT I'M SERIOUS," He yelled, " Look these are the guns it gave us." Without another word he shot at the wall. His wife began to yell obscenities at the clean man until the time lag on the weapon was over. The part of the wall he had shot was now broken into many pieces, his wife stood wide-eyed in shock and the blast had woken up his children and neighbors.

"You're telling the truth aren't you?" She asked him slowly

"YE-" He was about to say something when his head shot back suddenly. He made a sound as though you had just pulled out his intestines through his left nostril. A bulge was starting to develop near the top of his head and soon swelled up to about three times the size of what his head should be. Blood went everywhere when his head finally exploded. His wife ducked but she still ended up getting multiple teeth and bits of brain matter. The clean mans children had woken up and run to the living room to see what the noise was all about. They arrived just in time to be covered from head to toe in their fathers blood.

* * *

A week had passed without much happening to us. John decided to harvest his plants (that would be about two pounds of quality nugs when they dry). Joe had asked me for a rematch at around the middle of the week. It turned out more like he wanted it to turn out this time. In other words... he kicked my ass almost as bad as I kicked his.

On the seventh night after we returned from the room I was jumping from rooftop to rooftop with my suit in invisible mode. I just started to do this to relax when my bitch of a mother starts to throw shit at me. About twenty minutes into my trip I felt an almost painful twitch down my spine and a sudden chill throughout my whole body.

"I better go get the guys, something tells me its gonna be happening again." I thought to myself. I was close to Johns house so I went there first.

I landed on the edge of his property and slowly approached the door. He had multiple traps hidden around his home to keep the cops away. My worst fears became realized when my foot slipped out of position and a loud snapping of wood could be heard. I knew exactly what was happening because I had helped him put the gigantic logs up in the trees. Now they were raining down on me like meteors. Normally I would have been dead but the suit changed that. I jumped up and began to jump from falling log to falling log. I kicked off to find that I had triggered yet another trap. This one was just a simple net covered by leaves on the ground, I had used the momentum of the net being forced up to narrowly escape being caught within it. This action only led to another trap, sharpened logs began to fall from a hidden point in the trees. A rope was tied around each one to make the points face any intruder caught in it. This one I expected and knew exactly how to avoid it, hell, I was the one who set this trap up. I simply ducked right at the right time, I rolled a straightened up right in from of John's door. I didn't even bother knocking and just went right though the door... BIG MISTAKE.

!!!!BANG!!!!!(gun shot)

I was sent flying back about fifteen feet. John was standing in his doorway with his shotgun at the ready. It was dark so he probably didn't even know it was me.

"WHO THE FUCK HAS THE BALLS TO TRY TO GET IN HERE." He bellowed into the night. I was lying on the ground, very surprised but not injured.

"JOHN... ITS ME, NATHAN" I gasped. "I ...think we'll be going back to that room soon."

" Oh... hell you should have told me sooner man." He said with a cigarette between his teeth, he was also shirtless. He didn't seem to care at all that he just shot me. " Hold on I'll call Joe to tell him to get his suit, although I felt it too. If we did Joe and Kyle probably did too. We figured out what it means, so why wouldn't they." He was already calling Joe.

"Joe?... you felt it too?... you've already got your suit?... your already here?!" John looked up from where he was looking to see Joe standing on his roof.

"Hey John for what you have growing in this house your security is severely lacking." Joe said as he hoped down next to us. He saw the gun in his hands and me on the ground and put two and two together. "OOOOOOOhhhhhhhhhh it was Nathan who set off the traps. HA, that's great."

"Shut up, I was doing fine till John shot me." I as about to defend myself a little more but we all felt a familiar feeling in the back of our necks. The teleporting has begun and the next round is about to start.

* * *

Once again that same room began to materialize right in front of us. Syd as already there waiting and when he saw us arrive he began to grin. He began to talk to us after we fully appeared.

" I'm glad to see that you all listened to my advice about not talking about this place, I was serious you know he has bombs in our heads at all times." HE almost laughed as he said it." That other guy must have talked cause he would have got here first, right when you showed up I knew he wasn't going to."

"So how much do you really know about this place?" Kyle was also transported and was not sitting next to us. We all wanted to know how much Syd knew but Kyle just asked first.

"Well I've been here about eight times some of these missions are worth more per kill than others. 100 PoInTs and we can go home and never have to return that's all I'm telling you!" Syd, it seemed, was trying to answer our question without answering them. He also didn't seem to want to talk about what was going on around the new "hunters" that began to show up around us. Everybody looked up as a song began playing throughout the whole room. When it finished we made a mad dash to the ball to gather weapons before everyone else. John and Kyle instantly grabbed and put on their suits. We also grabbed two swords, two rifles, four X-guns, Two Y-guns, and I took the only bow sitting there. I told Joe to go back and stay near one of the one-wheeled bikes in the back room.

"EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!!!!!!!!! WE'RE GOING TO BE SENT OUT TO FIGHT IN JUST A LITTLE BIT. I ADVISE YOU TO GRAB A SUIT AND GET A GUN LIKE US, IF YOU DON'T THAN DON'T COME TO US FOR HELP." I yelled at the whole room, most of them looked at me like I was crazy. A few however moved to get the suits or at least get a gun. Many just stood there confused, but eventually went to get a case and a gun.

A Picture had appeared on the ball at first glance it looked like a police officer except for the fact that its face was more like a pig than one of a human. Seriously the whole pig nose and ears. I laughed when I read next to the picture LIKES: doughnuts, law and order, DISLIKES: marijuana, underage drinking. I would want to kill this guy even if we weren't in the room. Before we knew it the teleportation had begun once again and the next fight for our lives was about to start.

* * *

Well I've decided to finish at least two missions. As you can tell I have a problem with cops. I just got busted recently. They called the fucking dogs to my school, they were going to do it earlier but the other high school ( that I used to go to ) had about 112 people arrested/ticketed for various drug crimes. They just ran out of time to do it to my school ( I go to an alternative school, in other words I choose to go to the school where they send the pregnant teens and chemically addicted students. I'm not pregnant...not that I know of at least and I only smoke pot...so I'm not chemically addicted) eventually they brought the dogs to my school and got about 8 of us out in the parking lot. I was slapped with an 80$ ticket for having my pipe in my car. BUMMER MAN!!!!!!!

Well I just had to get that off my chest. Ill start ch.4 very soon...if anybody even really cares. Also just to get this out of the way Kyle is the worst driver I have ever seen. He thinks he's the only one on the road; it just seemed natural to me for us all to die in a car accident.

P.S. My mother is not a bitch she just is in this story, also I just made it so we don't live that far away from the room. If you want I guess you could imagine us walking 100 miles to get home but I just didn't want that. Oh yaeh one more thing I din't realy think I'd have to mention this but none of my friends actually grow pot. not that we don't want to but that is very ileagal. It's just to risky.


End file.
